Just Your Daily Dose of Mischief
by xxlilmusicxx
Summary: Lilith Robinson is a troublemaker. Devious, blunt, and just plain sarcastic, she makes a brilliant addition to the detention room.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**I Don't Blend, I Phase**

_Mom wasn't joking. She was actually sending me to super school._

Of course, I wasn't exactly thrilled. I was perfectly fine with going to a normal high school, and it wasn't like my powers were going haywire either. In fact, they were perfectly subdued in my opinion. Mom was just paranoid that I would break at any second, and send some poor unsuspecting sap to the hospital, more specifically the morgue. Honestly, her lack of faith in me was rather insulting, and enough to drive me crazy at times.

You see, my parents were both super heroes. Yes, i said _were._ My mom was Elena Robinson, better known as Nightshade. She had the power to phase through objects, and people if she wanted. Dad was Joseph Robinson, also known and feared as Reaper, and had the power of shadow manipulation. They both used to home-school me, taught me everything I had to know about my powers that came along like five or six years ago. Then, Dad started changing. No, he didn't get all abusive or anything, but he seemed to develop a thrill for crime, ad eventually got himself arrested by the Commander for stealing crown jewels in England, leaving no one to help me with my power training.

Mom has been worried about me ever since. Though, part of that was my doing. I've been in detention too many times to count for not-so-accidentally destroying school property. I scoffed, I would never hurt anyone... unintentionally that is.

"Lilith! Hurry up or you'll miss the bus!"

And here's to a start of one hell of a day...

"Yeah mom! Be down in a minute!"

I put on my usual black shirt and fishnet gloves, a pair of dark jeans with a little chain belt dangling around my waist, and a pair of black converse. My brown hair was loose on my shoulders, and a pair of large headphones hung around my neck.

"LILITH!"

"I'm _coming!_"

Mom didn't bother to see me off, settling for a quick goodbye before I left the house. I slipped on my headphones as I hopped on the bus, ignoring the stares the rest if the occupant were giving me and took the unoccupied seat by the window. Did I forget to mention the I was enroll long into Sky High as a senior? No? Must have slipped my mind.

_Ignorance_ by Paramore blasted in my ears as I stared out the window. More and more freshman piled in, one brave soul even daring to take the empty seat next to me.

The bus veered off the road, and right off a cliff. I hissed a string if curses under my breath as the freshmen around me began to scream frantically, though it was muffled by my headphones and still-blasting music. My curses grew louder as we fell closer and closer, towards Maxville.

I was about ready to throw up when the bus transformed. Retractable wings flipped at it's sides and a rocket blasted at its end, and we sped through the sky. It wasn't a pleasant experience. My stomach was doing flips the whole way. When I finally dared to look back out, I was greeted with the weirdest sight: a floating school

Right, _Sky_ High. How cliche can you get?

The bus bumped as we roughly touched down, "Sorry!" the driver, Ron I think his name was, called. As soon as the seatbelts were off, I was one of the first few out. It was amazing how many supers there were, really. The place was packed.

I went ahead from the rest of the group, almost to the steps, when I was pushed back with the group by a swriling vortex, which actually turned out to be a kid with super speed. The blur stopped to reveal a rather chubby guy in a black sports jacket and a cap.

"Hey freshmen, your attention please!" he called as another guy stretched his way next to his friend like a slinky. He had messy brown hair, and wore a black and white striped jumper and a black t-shirt with a skull on it. He was actually pretty cute.

"I'm Lash, and this is Speed. As representatives of the Sky High Welcoming Committee-"

We'd be happy to collect that $15 new student fee."

While they were trying to get money out of a nerdy kid in orange, I made my way towards the steps. Unfortunately, this didn't go unnoticed. Speed was in front of me in seconds and pushed me back. "Where do you think you're going, freshman? You can't leave until you pay the student fee."

I scoffed, "Oh, please. Like I don't know a scam when I see one?" I made to push passed him again, but Lash moved to his side, both of them blocking my path.

"You know, you're too cute to be a freshman." said Lash.

I rolled my eyes. "That's because I'm a senior, stupid."

"A new kid huh?" Lash grinned, "So what rock have you been living under the past four years, princess?"

Speed guffawed, "Maybe she got bitten by a radioactive spider."

"Or dropped in a vat of toxic waste." Lash joined in.

"None of the above, thanks." I spat.

"Okay guys, very funny." A girl in pink came walking over, and it was the most revolting sight to ever greet my eyes. Lash and Speed glanced at each other and headed back up the school, and I glared at their retreating backs.

"Hey everybody, I'm Gwen Greyson."

I tuned her out and glanced at the rest of the school. It was pretty cool, I guess. All these kids with super powers, you're sure to have an exciting year. "If you can follow those simple rules, I promise you won't fall the edge of the school." _Thank god, I thought she'd never shut up._

The group gave a weak laughs while some kid in a blue shirt with red and white striped just looked on, confused.

"Wh-what rules?" he asked as the group walked on. I trailed behind.

Gwen lead us all to the gym and left us there. Then an orb of white energy swirled passed us and landed behind a podium that stood on top of a platform in front of a large glass window and manifested into a woman.

"Good morning. I am Principle Powers, and on behalf of all of the faculty and staff, welcome to Sky High," she greeted.

Some guy in neon whooped and clapped, earning many odd looks and a raise of an eyebrow from Principle Powers before she continued speaking. "In a few moments you will go through Power Placement and your own heroic journey will begin…"

There were murmurs amongst the freshmen. "For now, good deeds and good luck. Let the adventure begin! Comets away!" Principle Powers finished and flashed out the gym in a ball of cosmic energy.

A platform suddenly rose out of the floor, and a guy wearing a track jacket, a pair of white track shorts, a baseball cap, and aviator glasses rose to the platform with an intimidating aura coming off him that made me flinch a bit.

"Alright, listen up," he barked, "My name is Coach Boomer. Some of you may know me as Sonic Boom. Some of you may not."

"Here's how Power Placement is gonna work. You will step up here and show me your power." He gestured to the platform. "And yes, you will do so in front of the entire class. I will then determine where you will be assigned: Hero or Sidekick," he stated with authority. "Now every year there are a few students, or as I like to call them 'Whiner Babies', who see fit to question and to complain about their placement. So let's get one thing straight: my word is law, my judgment is final, so there will be no whiner babies. Are we clear?"

Whispers of acknowledgement erupted amongst the group, which pissed Boomer off.

"I said, are we CLEAR?" he asked again, his sonic voice almost knocking everyone back.

Coach Boomer blew his whistle and yelled, "Go-time!" as a set of stair emerged from the platform. He took off his glasses and stared straight at the small boy with curly red hair and glasses, "You, what's your name?"

"L-Larry," the boy stuttered.

"Little Larry," Boomer mocked and Larry nodded shakily. "Get up here."

Larry went up onto the platform. He put his glasses in his pocket and transformed...into a giant stone monster and caught the car Boomer called to drop on him. Huh? What are the odds?

"Big Larry...Hero." Boomer said, impressed.

The neon kid stepped onto the platfrm. Turns out he could glow. Sidekick.

The kid in orange could melt. Sidekick.

A kid with six arms. Hero.

A girl who shape-shifted into a ball. Sidekick.

A kid with super acid spit. Gross, but Hero.

A kid with physical mimicry. Hero.

A girl in purple transformed into a little black guinea pig with purple steaks. Sidekick.

Then Boomer called on some hippie chick.

"You. Flower child. Let's go." Boomer addressed her.

"Uh, I believe in only using my powers when the situation demands it," hippie replied quickly.

"Well, you're in luck," Boomer quipped. "This is the situation, and I'm demanding it."

"But to participate in this test would be to support a flawed system. I think the whole hero-sidekick dichotomy only serves to…"

"Let me get this straight." Boomer held out a hand to stop her. "Are you refusing to show me your powers?"

"It's more complicated than that, I mean-"

"SIDEKICK!" Boomer cried out. The hippie didn't really look like she cared though.

Then Boomer pointed straight at me. "You, princess, get up here!"

I raised an eyebrow and stepped onto the platform, crossing my arms as I faced Boomer. "You look too old to be a freshman." he said.

"That should be about right, seeing as I'm a senior." I deadpanned.

"Alright. What's you're name, what's your power?"

My lips twitched into a slight smirk. "Lilith Robinson, phasing and shadow manipulation."

"Car."

The car dropped from the ceiling, and concentrating on everyone around me, I held up my hands as if to catch the car from it's fall. A sort of dark mist rose from the ground, and held the car over my head as if it was solid. I noticed a few people were beginning to look sick, so I dropped my hand, and the mist disappeared, dropping the car on me. There were a lot of gasps of horror from the underclassmen, but I lifted myself up, my body translucent as I phased through the car. Boomer lifted the car off me, and I willed my body to solidify.

Boomer, still slightly shaken, wrote on his clipboard. "Hero." and told me to go to Principal Powers' office for my class schedule. I smirked as the freshmen flinched away from me as I passed. Maybe this wouldn't be _too _bad after all.

* * *

**Please review, it would mean a lot to me!**

**~Cassandra**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Don't Call Me Princess**

I was walking down down the hall after my meeting with Principal Powers. She gave me a map of the school, along with my schedule and locker number and combination. "Behave yourself" she says. Pfft...!As if that would actually happen.

A couple of snickers behind me caught my attention, and I stopped in my tracks. Rolling my eyes, I turned to face none other than Lash and Speed. Luck really isn't on my side today. I just hope neither of these asses have Hero History next, or I just might die.

"What do you dorks want?" I snapped. The duo just smirked at me; it wasn't a pleasant smirk either.

"Oh, you just looked a little lost. The loser track is in other side of the building." Speed snarked and Lash laughed.

"Really?" I sneered back. "Then I think your brain might be lost with those sidekicks too. Last I checked, I was in hero class."

Lash grinned, stepping to my side in less than two strides. I tried to inch away as he threw an arm over my shoulders. "Well Princess, it looks like we're going to be seeing a lot of each other. Care for an escort to class?"

I scowled, my fingers twitching as the temperature in my body dropped a few degrees. "No thanks. And don't call me Princess. It's Lilith."

"No can do, _Princess_." he mocked. "It looks like you're stuck with us now." Lash began to drag me along with him, when something cold wrapped around his arm. I smirked and curled my hand into a fist. The mist wrapped around his stretched arm like a vine and squeezed it painfully. Lash abruptly moved his arm from my shoulders with a yelp.

I wrenched myself from his grasp and willed my body to lighten; the familiar tingling sensation engulfing me as I ran through the nearest wall, eventually stopping as I reached another hallway and willed my body to solidify again. For some reason, I laughed on my way to Hero History. I was going mad, not like I wasn't already. Oh well.

===SH==='

It took longer to find the classroom than I anticipated; I was already ten minutes late for class. Ah, hell. I wonder what the detention is like here? Do the teachers let you sit around, or make you do lines? I don't see the point of it; a student never learns anything from doing either.

Opening the door to Hero History class, everyone stopped to stare at me. Mr. Storm - at least that's what the schedule said - turned to me in confusion.

"Can I help you Miss...?"

"Lilith Robinson, sir. I'm new here." A couple of snickers from the back of the room caught my attention, and I clenched my fists. I really was the unluckiest person on earth.

Mr. Storm nodded. "Well, Miss Robinson, we were just discussing the Justice League. **(A/N Sorry, I just had to put it there XD)**Please take a seat next to Mr. Livingston." he said. "Mr. Livingston, please raise your hand."

An arm in striped sleeves rose, and I internally screamed. Really?

I reluctantly sat between Lash and a guy with lightly tanned skin, black hair with red streaks that fell to his chin, and he wore a leather jacket over his black shirt. He looked familiar somehow.

"I knew you couldn't stay away, Princess." Lash grinned boyishly and slung his arm around my shoulders again as I sat. I rolled my eyes, but didn't bother to shrug it off. I have a feeling I'm going to be seeing him and Speed a lot.

And speaking of the devil, he was sitting right next to Lash and acknowledged me with a mischievous grin. "I have to say, Princess," Great, the name's contagious. "That was one impressive disappearing act. You a phaser?"

"In a sense," I drawled, eyeing Speed and Lash cautiously. They looked curious. "I have another power: shadow manipulation. Don't know if you've ever heard of it."

"It's a rare power, but I know a couple of people who have it." the other guy next to me spoke gruffly. I nodded to him.

Both Lash and Speed's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Clearly they didn't believe me; Lash's next words confirmed that. "Prove it."

"I don't think so."

"What, chicken?" Lash mocked and I glared at him.

"No, just cautious. Shadow manipulation can cause some...permanent damage." I winced. I remember when Dad used to practice it on Mom, she hasn't really been the same ever since. It somehow caused some sort of personality disorder; I really don't know how Dad did it. "But if you're really curious, I can show you at lunch. I just need some sidekicks to use it on."

The dynamic duo blinked for a moment, before they shared a devious look.

"Now that's my type of girl." Lash gave me another boyish grin, twirling a strand of my hair around his finger, and I carelessly flicked it off. I wasn't going to admit it, but I kind of liked having his arm around me. It felt...natural somehow. Ugh, I'm turning into one of those girls in romance novels. I really need to get Mom to stop reading those.

When the bell had rung for next period, I quickly stood and slung my bag over, and headed for the door - only for a striped arm stretched to wrap itself securely around my waist, shortening as its owner quickly followed. "Where do you think you're going, Princess?"

"Mad Science?" I raised an eyebrow as I awaited a reaction. Lash chuckled and tugged me along with him and Speed.

"We have that class too." he said. "We'll have a lot of time to get to know each other then." He winked suggestively, and Speed laughed at his side.

A smirk slowly spread across my lips. This was going to be an interesting morning; and I couldn't wait for lunch.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know it wasn't exactly much, but you can get to see Lilith's more devious side at the lunch scene. Please review! Reviews make me happier! X)**

**~Cassandra**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Terrorizing Sidekicks 101**

I leaned against the lockers scanned the hallway for any good victims. I recognized a few faces from Hero classes. Shouldn't mess with them then, so say Lash and Speed. Any disputes would be handled in Save the Citizen. They explained the whole thing to me and I kind of get their perspective; we can kick ass without having to get detention. But sidekicks were fair game as far as we know, so who to pick?

"Any time today, Princess?"

"Shut it, Stretch." I snapped. "If you're so damn impatient, why don't you pick someone out?"

"Sidekick at three o'clock." said Speed, and we turned to where Speed was pointing. As if on cue, that sidekick wearing glasses and a whole lot of orange rounded the corner. I think he was the one who could melt. Not a very useful power, really; I wonder how he'd mix with toilet water?

I smirked, "You guys fancy giving a swirly?"

Speed and Lash glanced at each other, mischievous looks clearly written on their faces. "Do it."

I flexed my fingers, the rest of my body temperature dropping as it traveled to my arm. A black aura surrounded it, and I outstretched my arm in the sidekick's direction. The black mist I was all to familiar with shot towards him, snaking around both of his feet and snapped his legs together. The sidekick lost his balance, and fell to the floor.

Lash and Speed were laughing as he squirmed. He tried pulling the tendrils off, but his hand only went through them. It's a shadow after all, you can't really touch it now, can you?

Lifting my arm, the tendril pulled the sidekick up, and he now hung upside-down, suspended in midair until I willed the tendril to release him.

"Okay Princess, you had your fun. Now let's have ours yeah?" Lash wrapped an arm around my shoulder, while he nudged Speed's shoulder with the other, and Speed nodded.

I lowered the sidekick to the floor, and drew my shadow back, dragging the sidekick towards us as I did. My body temperature slowly returned, and the tendril unwound itself from the sidekick's feet, snapping back to me completely. I dropped my arm, and rested it at the curve of my hip, my smirk widening.

"He's all yours, boys."

Speed grabbed him by his jacket and sped off - no pun intended - to the nearest boy's room. Lash and I followed, but I stopped just outside the door.

"I think I'll wait out here, thanks."

"You chickening out, Princess?" Lash grinned mockingly.

I raised an eyebrow and leaned against the door. "Fine. But you're missing out."

As soon as Lash disappeared through the door, I pulled out my phone and sent a quick text to my older brother, Kyle.

Kyle had it much easier than I did right now, being a telekinetic. His powers had less complications, needed less energy yet more of concentration. Where he inherited his powers, I don't know, but it comes in handy. He, of course, didn't need to come to Sky High. He was perfectly fine with a normal job - a non-super job. I have to admit, it does take a lot of the pressure off you, not having to worry about saving the day and keeping a secret identity and all that.

_TO: KYLE_

_U having it better than I am ryt now?_

Around twenty seconds later, my phone beeped.

_FR: KYLE_

_R u kidding me? It sucks balls. Overtime._

Typical Kyle...

_TO: KYLE_

_K. I'm ordering takeout. U up 4 chinese?_

_FR: KYLE_

_Sounds good._

"Uh... Hi."

I looked up. It was that kid in the blue, red and white shirt - Will Stronghold, it said on his name tag. So, this was the son of the Commander and Jetstream huh? Something burned in the pit of my stomach, and I pushed it away.

"Hey," I replied flatly.

Stronghold looked nervous. "L-Lilith Robinson, right? As in, Nightshade and R-Reaper's daughter?"

My eyebrows shot up. "So you know who I am, huh?" When Stronghold fidgeted again, I rolled my eyes. "Calm down Stronghold, I'm not Peace. I'm not going to roast you for your dad arresting mine. Honestly, he had it coming."

Stronghold gaped for a moment, before he stuttered out a "Right, okay." and entered the boy's room. I snorted. For being the kid of the world's best superheroes, he sure has some confidence issues.

It didn't take long before the sidekick burst out the door, soaked in toilet water. He took one glance at me and his eyes widened before he darted down the hall. I stretched out a tendril and tripped him on his way.

Moments later, the bell had rung, and both Lash and Speed came out, laughing. "What's got you two going?" I mused. "The sidekick just went awol when Stronghold came to save the day."

"You two close?" Speed asked me and I snorted as the prospect.

"Hardly. His dad busted mine; got about six more years to parole." I stated plainly, and Speed let out a low whistle as we settled ourselves in the back of the classroom. Students only started to pile in for Hero Strategies class.

"Whoa. And why didn't you beat him to a pulp yet?"

"I'm not gonna do anything unless he starts it." I propped my head on my elbow resting on the desk, smirking at Lash suggestively. "Unless of course, you're interested in motivating me?"

Lash's eyebrows shot up in surprise, before his lips settled on a similar devious smirk. "I don't think so, Princess."

Well, I wasn't expecting that. My smirk dropped and I leaned back in my seat. That somewhat struck my ego. Ah hell, what's it matter anyway? "Whatever Stretch."

=SH=

As expected, Mom wasn't home when I got her to use my schooling as an excuse to leave the house. Scoffing, I picked up the phone and ordered chinese from the Paper Lantern. I didn't have to wait long. Around thirty minutes or so, there was a knock on my door. I opened it and blinked. Standing outside was the same guy that sat next to me in Hero History.

"Peace?" I asked, and he finally looked up.

"Robinson?"

I laughed as I took in his uniform, and his hair which was tied into a ponytail. "Never pictured you as a delivery boy."

He snorted. "I'd hope not, or I'd have to label you as a stalker."

"I take it no one else knows about your job."

"No one besides you." He then glared at me. "Tell anyone and I'll roast you."

"Oooh, touchy." I teased. "Don't worry, your secret's safe. Now what do I owe you?"

After I paid for the food, Peace merely nodded and left. Oh, sweet blackmail!

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review! Reviews make me happier! X)**

**~Cassandra**


End file.
